Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to their favorable characteristics such as excellent viewing angles, high contrast, fast response speeds, low power consumption, and other characteristics, OLED displays are widely used in consumer electronic devices including MP3 players, mobile phones, TVs, etc. OLED displays are self-emissive and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Therefore, the thickness and weight of OLED displays can be reduced when compared with LCDs. In addition, OLED displays can include a transmission region (or a transmission window) that is formed separately from the regions in which a transparent thin film transistor (TFT) or a transparent OLED are formed. OLED displays including such transmission regions can appear transparent, allowing light from an external source to pass therethough.